Fairy Tail: X-Chronicle
by NationDuelist
Summary: This Story revolves around a young man named Gato who joins Fairy Tail after his home village got attacked by a Dark Guild. Gato is the sole survivor of his village and swears to avenge the people of his village, but in order to do that he needs to get stronger. Gato must learn everything it means to be a wizard, and the best place to learn is none other than Fairy Tail...


Fairy Tail ~ X

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Welcome to the land of Fiore, a land full of magic and wonder. There are currently one million people residing within the country of Fiore. Throughout the land of Fiore there are guilds, of which people offer jobs for their assistance. These guilds are not what you may think they are, they are actually wizard guilds. Currently there are over 50 guilds in Fiore, but, there is one that stands above the rest, and the name of that guild is Fairy Tail! One young man's dream is to join this famous wizard guild, Fairy Tail, his dream is about to come true...

A hand reached out from under a blanket to turn off a buzzing alarm clock that was placed on a self that laid above the bed. The morning light shown through the window of the young man's bedroom. The young man sits up on his bed drowsy and yawning, he sat there on his bed and turned to look at the time on his alarm clock.  
"Oh geez, look at the time! I'm so gonna be late!" The young man said out loud as he jumped out of bed.  
The young man quickly ran over to his closet and grabbed the clothes he had laid out the night before. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his day clothes.  
"Oh man, i can't believe I slept in today of all days!" The young man expressed out loud.  
He ran over to his desk and grabbed his bag, left his bedroom and ran downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast.  
"Sorry mom, I can't sit down and eat. I'm gonna be late." The young man explained as he grabbed a slice of toast and ran towards the door.  
"Okay, just be carefull out there..." His mother yelled as he ran out the door.

"oh man I'm so gonna be late!" The young man thought to himself as he ran down the street eating his slice of toast.  
He ran till he saw a couple of his friends standing and waiting for him to arrive.  
"Oh man, I can't believe you'd be late on today of all days." One of his friends jokingly said.  
"Haha, sorry about that guys, I overslept." He said laughing.  
The young man and his friends continued to walk down the street, all talking about how excited they are for today.  
"Man, I can't believe you're getting recruited into the Royal Magic Army today." One of his friends said.  
"It's not that exciting, I can't even use magic remember?" The young man explained.  
They continued to walk and talk till they all arrived at a massive building which held the insignia of the Royal Magic Army. The group stood there as they admired to building.  
"Well in you go now." One of his friends said as he pushed him forward.

The young man walked into the Royal Magic Army building and was greated by a woman at a desk.  
"High there, we've been expecting you." The lady at the desk informed.  
He walked up and asked if he was late.  
"No, you're actually early. The man from Magnolia hasn't shown up yet so you've got some time to kill." The lady explained.  
"Oh, okay." The young man responded.  
The lady gestured him to go and wait in a room untill the man from Magnolia showed up. The young man walked into an empty room that all it had was a table and a couple chairs. He walked up to the table and sat down on a chair.

The young man waited there patiently for what seemed like hours. He had started to grow anxious and decided to go take a look around. He got up from his seat and walked over to the door. As he reached his hand toward the door knob a sudden sense of fear took over his body.  
"wh..what is this feeling i'm having?" He asked frightend.  
The young man slowly opened the door and walked out, frightend out of his mind. He looked both ways of the hallway and saw nothing. He decided to walk back to the entrace where the woman who greated him was. The more he walked down the hallway towards the entrace the stronger the feeling of fear became. The young man walked closer and closer, but with each step it felt as if it was getting harder to breath.  
"Why.. Why am I so afraid? What is going on?" He asked himself.

As he made it to the end of the hallway he could hardly stand.  
"Made it to the entrace hall, time to find out what is going on here." He said to himself quietly.  
he walked into the entrance hall.  
"Hey, what's going on here! What is this presence that i'm feeling?" The young man yelled towards the front desk.  
He had got no response from the woman at the desk. The young man felt suspicious of this and walked over and approached the desk.  
"I said, What is going on here!" He yelled as he approached the desk.  
He quickly stopped and fear completely took over. What laid behind the desk was the body of the woman from before, covered in blood. The young man immidiatly turned around and threw up.  
"What the hell is this!? What is happening!?" he yelled.

He quickly got back up on his feet and dragged himself to the front doors. He opened the doors to find that his quiet town had turned into a town of pure chaos. Houses were on fire and people were attacking the helpless. He fell down out of fear and couldn't help but watch his town fall to chaos.  
"No...no.. this can't be happening." He said to himself.  
He watched as people he grew up with were killed in front of his very own eyes. A man in a cloak saw the young man walk out of the Royal Magic Army building and quickly walked up to him. He could do nothing as he watched this man walked up to him with a blade in his hand that was covered in blood.

"Huh? I thought we killed everyone in there. I guess we missed one." The cloaked man said with a grin on his face.  
The young man was frozen with fear and couldn't help but watch.  
"Is this it? Is this where I die?" The young man said to himself quietly.  
The cloaked man smiled and laughed a little bit.  
"That's right kid. This is where you die." He explained.  
The cloaked man swung his sword and as he did, the young man closed his eyes and raised his arms in front of him, he heard the voice of a girl.  
"You're a man aren't you? you should stand up and fight." The voice said.  
The young man opened his eyes to see this girl with long golden hair standing in front of him holding the cloaked man. She punched the cloaked man in the gut pushing him back, and then she kicked him in the chest sending him flying.  
"Who..who are you?" The young man asked in awe.  
The girl turned around to face the young man. She was the most beautful girl he had ever laid eyes on.  
"There's no time for that now, we need to protect this town of yours." She explained to him.

She quickly helped him up and they looked around to check their surrondings.  
"There seems to be roughly 30 members attacking this town." She muttered to herself.  
The young man was quickly confused.  
"Members? are you saying that a guild is behind this?" he asked her.  
She turned and looked at him.  
"Yes, this is the doing of a dark guild. called Phantom Ogre. It's a dark guild my guild has been tracking for awhile now." She explained.  
The Girl walked over to the cloaked man she had just kicked and took his sword out of his hand. she walked back over to the young man and gave him the sword.  
"Here, you're gonna need this if you want to stay alive." She explained.  
He took it without hesitation. He remebered that his family was in danger and ran off to check.  
"Where are you going!?" She yelled at him.  
"I need to make sure my family is safe." He responded.

He kept on running and hiding in bushes and stayed in the shadow of houses to make sure he never ran into Phantom Ogre members. He eventually made it back to his house without running into any Phantom Ogre members. He busted the door down and ran throughout the house  
"Mom! Dad! Little Bro! Where are you!?" The young man yelled as he searched the house.  
He ran upstairs and saw a trail of blood on the ground that led to his parent's bedroom. He slowly walked towards the door grasping the sword in his hand as tight as he could. He slowly opened the door and immediatly dropped the sword that was in his hand. He had seen the body of his Mother and Father on top of his little brother, all of them had been killed.  
"No...No.. NO!" The young man yelled.  
He fell his hands and knees, tears flowed from his face with the thought of all the happy memories he had shared with his family. All the times his Parents scolded him, everytime his brother and himself fought over the stupidest thing. All of it, he knew that all of it was gone and that it was never going to come back. This feeling overwhelmed him and turned from sadness into hatred.  
"Why...why did this happen? why would Phantom Ogre attack our town? Why did my family have to die? Why!? why!? Why am I the one who survived!?" The young man yelled to himself.

He got up, wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up the sword he dropped and left the house with anger in his eyes and vengeance in his heart.  
"Don't worry, I'll avenge you. I promise." he whispered to himself.  
The young man ran back with the thought of nothing but revenge.  
"PHANTOM OGRE! Come and get me!" The young man yelled as he ran around town.  
He ran into an alleyway only to run into the girl he had seen before at the Royal Magic Army building.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Running around and yelling?" She asked angerly.  
The young man tried to ignore her and just walk past her. She turned around and grabbed his collar and pushed him against a wall.  
"Let go of me!" He yelled.  
"Now why would I let you do that?" She asked  
The young man took a deep breath.  
"I need to take revenge for my family's death. Phantom Ogre killed my family." he said as he turned his head away.  
She took her hand off his collar and backed off a bit.  
"Alright, I understand." She said calmly.  
"Thank you for understanding. now if you don't mind, i'll be going." He responded.  
Before he walked away, she ran up and punched him the gut.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." She whispered.  
The young man dropped the sword and fell into the girl's arms falling unconcious.

************************************************************************

Light pierced through a window as the young man awoke. He woke up very drowsy and yawning. He looked around to see he was on a train, a train he hadn't remembered getting on. He looked out the window of the train to see a grand field stretching out for as far as the eye could see.  
"Ah, looks like you're awake." a familiar voice said.  
The young man turned around to see that the Beautiful girl was sitting across from him. It took him a little bit to adjust to the situation and remember what had happened to him and his town. He jumped out of his seat and tried to run off. The beautiful girl grabbed his hand and shaked her head no. He looked her in the eyes with a terrified look and sat back down. He couldn't help but cover his face with his hands and cry. She reached her hand out and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"My name is Nalu, and I'm a wizard." Nalu explained.  
The young man stopped crying and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"What?" he asked.  
Nalu took her hand off his shoulder and leaned back into her seat.  
"You asked who I was remember? But now that i've introduced myself, it's only natural that you introduce yourself as well." Nalu explained.  
The young man looked up and smiled a bit.  
"That's right, I did didn't I?" He said looking upwards.  
The young man Leaned forward and looked at Nalu and raised his hand up.  
"Nice to meet you Nalu, my name is Gato. Gato Igneel." Gato said offering a handshake.

Nalu was shocked to hear the name Igneel, but she shaked Gato's hand anyway.  
"Anyway, where is this train taking us?" Gato asked Nalu.  
"Oh, thats right, i'm taking you back to my guild with me. My master will be able to help you. I'm sure she would." Nalu explained.  
"Guild? Which one exactly?" Gato asked.  
"Why, none other than Fairy Tail of course. Here, take a look." Nalu responded as she curled up her right sleeve.  
The Fairy Tail Guild insignia was on her right arm and was the colour pink.  
"I'm actually going to Fairy Tail. Maybe I can join the guild, do you think that'd be possible Nalu?" Gato asked excitently.  
"Who knows, we'll have to wait till we reach Magnolia. that's where our guild hall is." Nalu responded.  
Gato leaned back in his seat and looked out the window.  
"I'll get strong. I'll get strong enough to avenge my town, my friends, and my family. Phantom Ogre is gonna pay for destroying my village. I'll make sure of it." Gato thought to himself.

"ThIs isn't the end, it is merely the beginning..." 


End file.
